


And that's the idea you came up with?!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Fake), (I'm looking for a Beta Reader), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Eventual Romance, F/M, German Eren Yeager, I know it's weird, I learnt English thanks to fics lol, I'll explain the setting if someone reads this, I'm Spanish, I'm serious though, It has some parts in Spashi, Living in Spain, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some parts in Spanish but the rest is in English, Student Exchange, That is because of the setting, That is what happens when you write on your phone, We'll see where this goes..., Which I doubt, Work In Progress, anyway, english isn't my first language, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, since there are people who likes this, I'll explain some things:</p><p>     - First, I don't speak English. I'm Spanish and there will be times when I won't use a word like it's supposed to be used, or mistakes. And this is a warning: I'm in High School, but as I spend a lot of time reading here, I've learnt things such as tenses and vocabulary that I've not 'seen' yet in class, but there is something I don't control as well as I'd like to. The Phrasal Verbs. I hate them. And the Perfect Tenses (IDK if that's their name :/ ) can drive me a little mad at times, but I'll get better at it. Anyway, if you guys notice some kind of BIG mistake (as in UNFORGIVABLE), don't hesitate on telling me about it with a little explanation of it, so I don't do it again.</p><p>     - And second, this came from nowhere, so I don't know what i'm going to do. I have a vague idea, but I may end up deleting this fic. That little gmail icon on my Status' Bar made my day, seriously I didn't expect to get feedback so soon, and even less a subscription. I wrote half chapter 2 after that. I think I'll going to base it on/off (IDK) my own life. But characters may be a little OoC (Levi will be, at times, but that's on purpose).</p></blockquote>





	1. What happens when you call your boss an asshole.

     Eren closed his apartment's door, finally at home after a long and exhausting day at work.

     “Shit, I'm not working overtime ever again", he groaned, knowing that the next week he would be doing the same thing. Rents not do not pay themselves, after all.

     Not bothering to turn the lights on, he shrugged his jacket off and dropped it carelessly over the back of a chair.

     Once in his room, he briefly wondered how had he managed to walk across the apartment without tripping on anything on his way there, but that thought was quickly replaced with the need to go get the so much needed rest.

     He went to bed with nothing more than his briefs, not having the strength to put his pyjamas on, and the second he was under the covers, Eren was fast asleep.

***

     The annoying sound of his ringtone woke him up, and he searched blindly for his phone, lost somewhere in between the sheets.

     As he had it finally in his hand, he tapped the green icon and brought the infernal device to his ear.

     “Who the hell is the asshole that calls someone so fucking early on a damn Sunday morning?", he angrily spoke to whoever was at the other end of the line —though he didn't really know what time it was, Eren was pretty sure it was still dark outside.

     «The one who keeps you from living on the streets.»

     Eren's face paled and his already big turquoise eyes widened in fear.

     He gulped and tried to calm himself down enough so his voice didn't give away how nervous he was —it didn't work in the slightest—, and licked his dry lips before speaking.

     “M-my apologies, sir", he started tentatively, “I didn't check the caller's ID. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have said-"

     «Save it, Jaeger. Check the time, please», interrupted Eren's boss.

    The young man looked at the screen of his phone and froze.

**9:03 a. m. Monday 63%**

**New Messages: 4**     **Missed Calls: 1**

**Caller's ID: Unknown Number**

     «Jaeger, are you still there?»

     “Yeah..."

     «I just wanted you to know that you can stay at home today.»

     The panic that Eren had felt vanished.

     “Oh. Thank you, sir. I'm sorry for what I've said. I was exhausted when I got home and then I slept for an entire day, but I won't be late for tomorrow, I promise."

     «There is no need for that.»

     Eren froze again.

     “What do you mean, sir? Isn't it important to be at work in time?"

     «It is, indeed. That's why you don't need to bother being here in time tomorrow. Or any other day, for that matter.»

     There was a moment of silence before Eren spoke.

     “... I'm assuming that I'm fired, then?"

     «You are good a making assumptions; think about including that in your Curriculum. Have a nice day, Jaeger.»

     Then the man ended the call and the line went dead. Eren left his phone on the nightstand before leaning against the almost-non-existent header of the bed, covering his eyes with the underside of his arm.

     He let out a heavy sigh, a sad smile on his lips.

     “Well, now I have to find another job, in Spain. Were they speak Spanish, not English. The only language I have an acceptable level of. Because I'm German. And who knows German? Oh, yeah: Not anyone that I know.", he said, his mood worsening with each sentence. “And even my English is bad, hah..."

     Despite that fact, he spoke English whenever he could, even when alone. That way he would get used to if faster, or so he thought.

_Note to self: check the caller's ID_ , he thought as he went out of the room, only dressed in a pair of shorts.

***

     Eren stayed at home, for he had lost his work, that being the only place he could have being without ending up wasting his money.

     It was a couple of hours after he'd gotten out of bed when his phone went off.

     He muted the old TV —he was lucky it still worked— and answered.

     “Hi, Hannes, how's it going?"

     «Oh, I'm good Eren», came through the speaker. «I wasn't expecting you to answer right away, to be honest.», the man said with a laugh.

     “Yeah...", Eren said awkwardly.

     «Where are you, anyway? I know you couldn't have answered if you were at work.»

_Dammit, Hannes. Why can't people be dumb as those characters on TV whose deductive skills are like... -3 or something. Wow Eren, you need a life. Stop watching TV so much and socialize. Then again, the only people that I know and I can communicate with are way too old for me to hung with them. I suppose I'll continue with my lifestyle, then._

     “I'm at home.", he said.

     «Did they let you leave sooner than usual? I know you've been working very hard these days. I'm glad your boss is finally rewarding your efforts, Eren. You deserve some time to relax.»

     Eren let out a nervous laugh.

     “Yeah, look. About that...", he scratched the back of his head, trying to word it in a way it didn't sound so bad. “... I may be, uh, kinda not working at the moment..."

     «'Course you aren't, today you're going to be relaxing at home. If your boss let you, no one can say otherwise.», Hannes openly laughed.

     “No, what I meant is... I'm not working any time soon..."

     Hannes stopped laughing.

     «...He did not let you stay at home today, did he?», he said, but Eren knew he wasn't mad.

     “The fact that I called him an asshole didn't help, either. Long story short, I got fired."

     «Well, that tends to happen when you insult your boss»

     “Nah, that was only the first thing I called him after the call ended", Eren said with a smile. “Anyway, you called, so you must have something to tell me. Shoot."

     «Crap! Thanks for reminding me, Eren. I almost forgot.»

     “That's you getting old", Eren joked.

    «Says it the guy who forgets to go to work on time.»

     “Hey! I wasn't even awoke when he called. That's not forgetting, old man."

     «Well, you'll be paying my pension when I retire, you know that, right?»

     They both laughed so much that Eren ended up crying and Hannes nearly choked himself.

     «Okay, that's enough. I called you because I have a... request.»

     “Whatcha waiting for, then? C'mon, tell me!"

    «Calm down, kid! I'll tell you, don't worry. You won't happen to have any plans for today, hum?»

    “Nope. I've got nothing on my agenda. Why, do you want us to meet in person?"

     «Actually, I do. It will be better that way. Do you know where's **Mitras**?»

     “If you're talking about the new one, then no."

     «Sina Street. Not too far from your apartment, right?»

     “Give me thirty minutes and I'll be there."


	2. Cheesecake and Exchange Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, since there are people who likes this, I'll explain some things:
> 
> \- First, I don't speak English. I'm Spanish and there will be times when I won't use a word like it's supposed to be used, or mistakes. And this is a warning: I'm in High School, but as I spend a lot of time reading here, I've learnt things such as tenses and vocabulary that I've not 'seen' yet in class, but there is something I don't control as well as I'd like to. The Phrasal Verbs. I hate them. And the Perfect Tenses (IDK if that's their name :/ ) can drive me a little mad at times, but I'll get better at it. Anyway, if you guys notice some kind of BIG mistake (as in UNFORGIVABLE), don't hesitate on telling me about it with a little explanation of it, so I don't do it again.
> 
> \- And second, this came from nowhere, so I don't know what i'm going to do. I have a vague idea, but I may end up deleting this fic. That little gmail icon on my Status' Bar made my day, seriously I didn't expect to get feedback so soon, and even less a subscription. I wrote half chapter 2 after that. I think I'll going to base it on/off (IDK) my own life. But characters may be a little OoC (Levi will be, at times, but that's on purpose).

“Eren, over here!"

Eren looked around and found Hannes sitting at a table outside the cafe, holding a steaming cup in his hand.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait", he apologized as he sat in front o him.

Hannes waved his free hand in a dismissive way, and told him not to worry about it.

The man made a gesture with his hand and a waitress came near their table, with a kind smile on her lips and a big, round tray under her arm.

“¿Le gustaría pedir algo más, señor?", she said, and Eren bitterly thought that now he could spend all the time he wanted learning Spanish. _It's not like I have a work to be at, anyway..._

He let out a sigh and the woman, who was about to turn and leave after Hannes had said he only wanted to pay his coffee, looked at him and gasped.

“Oh, lo siento. No te había visto, discúlpame. ¿Querías pedir algo?" she said with an apologetic smile. Eren smiled too, because even if it was rather basic Spanish, he'd understood something right away. It was a nice feeling.

“No. Estoy bien, gracias", he tried to answer in Spanish, and cringed internally upon hearing how bad it sounded.

The woman giggled a little and looked at Hannes.

“¿De dónde has sacado a esta monada?"

Hannes laughed and Eren looked between the two of them unaware of the topic of the conversation, watching their interactions.

“A decir verdad, él me encontró a mí primero", he said. “Es una larga historia, ya te la contaré algún día..."

“¿Tal y como están las cosas? Apenas tengo tiempo libre estos días."

“No te quejes de tu suerte; algunos nos toca cobrar el paro. Con gusto te cambiaría el trabajo."

“Y hablando de trabajo, aún no he apuntado tu pedido", she said looking at Eren, as if waiting for something to happen.

Eren looked at Hannes with a pleading face.

The man chuckled softly before speaking.

“She wants to know what do you want."

Eren nodded in understanding and looked at the menu. As he struggled to understand the names, Hannes tapped the table with his fingers, catching Eren's attention. He drew a circle in the air with his index and the boy flipped the page.

He smiled and gave the manu a quick glance before turning his head towards the ginger-haired girl and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, not knowing if she would understand.

She seemed to notice, because she gave him a sweet smile and said:

“So, what will be your order?

Eren looked at her, surprised.

“With the amount of foreign people in there, it's imperative to know at least English if you want to communicate with your clients, don't you think so?"

“I suppose. Anyway, I would like to try the cheesecake, please."

“Do you want coffee or something?", she asked.

“No, thanks."

“Okay, then. I'll be back in a moment", she said with a smile and went inside the cafe.

“She's nice", said Eren. “You too look like old friends."

“Well, yeah. I've known her since... always", he said, with a fond smile. “Her name's Petra. Her shift ends in a few minutes. Would you mind if she sits with us?

“Not at all", Eren said truthfully.

“Speaking of the Devil, look who's here...

Eren looked behind him and saw her approaching them with a tray filled with bottles of several drinks, glasses and such.

“There, your cheesecake", she said as he put the plate on the table.

“Thanks, miss Petra", Eren said politely.

“Hannes will never keep his mouth shut", she murmured while taking a seat. “¿Acaso vas diciéndole a todo con el que te cruzas cómo me llamo?"

Eren nearly choked on his bitedespite, hearing only the first half.

“Ahem... May I remind you of the fact that I'm still there?", the man said. “Now, I would like to know what would you think if you were to go to Jiyuu High School as an exchange student."

Both Eren and Petra looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

“What?", the two of them asked.

“Let me explain myself first, and I'll answer all your questions later. I have a friend in there who was organizing a exchange of students between the UK and Spain, but unfortunately the project got cancelled in the last moment. Though I no longer work at that place, or any other for that matter, she was so upset with the whole deal that I would like and help her, and that's where you come in: I need you to pretend you are the student who's not been able to come to Spain."

“Ok, give me a second.", Eren said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “So you want me to be an 'exchange student' from the UK, in a Spanish school? Even if I'm German and I don't speak English very well? You're crazy, you know that?"

“That's not true."Said Petra. “I think you haven't heard yourself speaking, darling. Then, you wouldn't say that."

“But I don't think I'll be able to-"

“You will.", reassured Hannes.

Eren sighed.  _What a day: first, I lose my job; then, I get to be an exchange student. Such a plot twist, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **These are not exact translations, so don't take them like they were.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Would you like to order any other thing, sir?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh, sorry. I didn't see you, forgive me. Did you want something?_
> 
>  
> 
> _What Eren meant to say was: I'm okay, thanks._
> 
>  
> 
> _Where did you find such a cutie?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Actually, he found me first. It's a long story, I'll tell you someday..._
> 
>  
> 
> _With things being like they are nowadays? I hardly have time for myself._
> 
>  
> 
> _You can't complain about your luck; some of us have to conform with Unemployment Assistance. I won't give it a second thought if you offered me your job._
> 
>  
> 
> _And speaking of work, I still don't have your order._
> 
>  
> 
> _You don't go and tell my name to every single person you meet, do you?_


End file.
